Relieving Stress
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Relieving stress; that's what she had called it. So, why was my stomach knoting as I reached for the door handle? And if this DID relieve stress, it was going to take one hell of a night to make all this go away...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

**Relieving Stress**

**Chapter 1: My New Job**

**_Well, this is my first rated M fic... I'm kinda proud of myself! It won't be rated M for a couple chapters, and probably not until the end... It's my first lemon fic, how 'bout that? Well anyway, there are a bunch of pairings in this... _**  
_**Lessee... SaiIno (main pairing), SaiSaku, SasuSaku, InoTema, lil' bit of SuiKa, InoTen...**_  
_**And anything else I decide to throw in here. There's Yuri, and all of them other than SaiSaku and SasuSaku have Ino in it because this is an Ino-centered fic. So, please R&R!**_

The door to my car slammed shut. I had no idea what I was getting into at the time, and I'm still a little fuzzy now. But, looking back on it, even if I HAD known what was going on, I would've taken the job...

My stomach knotted around itself.  
"I'm here for the assistant manager position..." I said, walking up to the woman at the desk. She had brown hair up in two buns and brown eyes. The nameplate on the desk said "Tenten Akuma." **_(Devil; I don't know why I chose this name, but Akuma_**** sounds pretty cool...)**Her eyes looked up at me.

"Okay! You're hired!"  
"Wh-what?"  
"Nobody has come for this job yet, so you're hired. Wait; do you have a criminal background?"  
"No."  
"You a virgin?" I blush a little.  
"Y-yes..."  
"You've been kissed though, right?"  
"Yes!" I said, annoyed. "What the hell does that have to do with me getting this job?"  
"It's really nothing," She said. "But let me tell you, this job is stressful as hell."  
"So?"  
"So, stress makes you crazy."  
"So?"  
"So, we use each other to "relive" said stress." She said with a wink. I felt my face turn red.  
"Y-you mean like one-night stands?!"  
"Pretty much. Anybody who works here is willing to let you give 'em a little go-round, guy or girl." She said, propping her elbows up on the desk.  
"Wh-why?"  
"I just said. Relieving stress. Now, that's the downside to this place, but this is the best place in the country for this kind of legal work. So, do you want the job or not? Because of you do, you've got it."  
"... I'll take it." She ran around the desk and gave me a huge hug.  
"Alright! Let's show you to your office! And you're lucky you he an actually office, not a cubicle..." Her voice droned off. I looked around. My work environment was different than I expected. There were only two offices, one belonged to me and the other belonged to my boss, the Manager.  
"... facility has been active for about five years, but we quickly gained..." I looked into cubicles. People looked at me and I felt slightly scared.

I had opted for a dressy-casual look with my purple pencil skit that stopped just above my knees and my lavender blouse, my silver pendant necklace and my Brighton bracelet, decked with charms from friends Hinata, Karin and Matsuri, my family, and my three ex-boyfriends, Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro, but I felt like I didn't fit the bill. Although, Tenten's outfit looked a bit like mine.

"Here's your office!" She said with a smile, holding out a hand to the wooden door. I plopped down in the spinning chair next to the desk pushed against the wall. There was a computer already on it and a mini fridge full of ice cream and a drawer full of... condoms?!  
"Why are these here?"  
"Relieving stress," Tenten replied with another wink. "Can I sit down?"  
"Sure, whatever." I said, waving my hand a little. She sat down and said,  
"So, I'm gonna go get the boss, so you just stay here and screw around with all the shit in here. And don't eat that ice cream." I frowned as Tenten stood up and walked to the door.  
"Be back in a sec." She closes the door behind her and I slump down in my chair. Wonder if there's any hot guys here. I just hope Kankuro-san's brother and or sister don't work here. Or really just his brother. I liked Temari-chan.

Someone knocks on my door.  
"Come in." The door opens and a figure plops down in the chair across from my desk.

**_ Chapter 1! My other SaiIno is on hiatus right now because I'm not motivated at all by it... Anyway... Please R&R! -Chiharu Kamida_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

**Relieving Stress **

**Chapter 2: My Boss, Sai**

_** Okay, so in your reviews you said somethin' about chapter 2 and I had no idea what in the hell you we're going on about, so this is chapter 2. Also, there will be some OOC in this! Please review! :) I'll give you a virtual cookie!**_

"Do you know who I am?" He said, repositioning himself in the chair.  
"Well as you just sat down and Tenten asked I'm going with you're my boss." I replied, not even bothering to look at him. I kept my eyes focused on the computer.  
"Hehe. You're right. My name's Sai Uchiha. Finally, we didn't get a dumb one!" He said. This time I looked at him.  
"My boss?" I asked before swallowing the red blushing that crept up my face.

The man that sat across from me was nothing short of completely handsome. He had short black hair and eyes to match. He had a fake smile on his lips and a lit cigarette in his left hand. The smoke stung my eyes, but I stayed quiet.  
"Yup. I'm guessing Tenten explained... everything?"  
"Pretty much," I replied, spinning around in my chair. "But what happens if I fall in love with somebody after I sleep with them? I mean, people fall in love, but some don't, but I'm the kind of girl that makes emotional con-"  
"Emotions don't mean anything here." He said, rock-stiff. His voice has lost it's fake euphoria and was stern.  
"Wh-"  
"Emotions are ephemeral. You don't need any, and you won't have any. None," He looked down at his Rolex watch. "I'm late for a meeting." He said, standing up and leaving.

The second the door closed I stood up and bolted out the door to Tenten's office across the hall.  
"What's up with the boss?!" I practically screamed.  
"Didja start talking to him about emotions?" She replied cooly.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"There's where you went wrong."  
"How so?" I asked, sitting down in the chair and looking at her.  
"Okay, this is kinda complicated. And maybe you should go home after I'm done, because it's your first day and this is kinda a lot for you to swallow."  
"Sounds great." I replied.  
"Okay. Boss is like that because of a girl."  
"A girl?"  
"Yeah. Sakura Haruno. She works in Management."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, she and Sai spent the night once, and it was... how should I put this... REALLY. HOT. Like, crazy. And that's really nothing too big, happens all the Ike but it happened every night for three weeks."  
"Three?!"  
"Yeah. Normally it's one night, two if its awesome. But we started getting ideas and, true enough, a few days later, they were an item.  
"Sai and Sakura were a really cute couple and some even started calling him "Smiley Sai" because he was always happy. They even got engaged!"  
"I'm guessing there's a "but" in here somewhere..." I said, looking at some of the pictures on her desk. I'd ask about them later.  
"Oh there is. A big one."  
"But...?"  
"But, Sakura started sleeping with this other guy named Sasuke Uchiha." Uchiha! Sai's last name was Uchiha!  
"Sai's BROTHER?!"  
"Yeah, Sai was so heartbroken its crazy. He hasn't smiled for real since they broke it off."  
"When was this? Like a month, two?"  
"Try three years." She replied, tapping the keys on the keyboard.  
"I should go home..." I said, standing up.  
"Bye, bye!" She said with a happy wave.  
"Bye."

**{}{}{}One Hour Later{}{}{}**

A half-empty martini glass slammed down on the bar.  
"You can WHAT?!" Karin screamed at me.  
"I'm not saying it again." I said, pouring more of my own drink down my throat.  
"Man, why the hell didn't I apply for that job?!" She said, motioning to the bartender for another drink.  
"Aren't you dating Suigetsu?"  
"Meh. Like I could care about that jackass." She replied, lighting a cigarette.  
"Could you NOT do that in front of me?" I said, pulling it out of her mouth.  
"No." She replied, taking it back.  
"Yes." I growled, taking it and crushing it between my fingers.  
"Humph. Fine. I won't smoke."  
"Good. Now, back to MY problem?"  
"I don't understand what the problem is. You can have sex with ANYBODY you work with, and didn't you say your boss was hot?"  
"Well yeah, but there's no way in HELL I'm having sex with my BOSS."  
"I don't see the problem."  
"Here's your drink madam." Karin picked up the new martini and fired the whole thing down her throat, motioning for another one.  
"Look, all I'm saying is that I can't be ruining my relationships with the people I work with in the first week!"  
"Yeah, well what if somebody comes to your office wanting to do it? What would you do then?"  
"Umm..." I actually hadn't thought of that. I mean, if somebody had come to my office? I only thought about me going to theirs.  
"Exactly. And what if it's a girl? Girl, you have to loose your virginity before some chick comes asking for it." I gulped at the thought. I didn't even want to TRY imagining that...  
"Here you go." He had set down three of the same drink. Karin smiled.  
"There ya go, buddy." The disorientation in her eyes was obvious. She was drunk as hell.  
"Why don't you sleep with Naruto or Gaara? They probably still like you."  
"Yeah, but I don't like either of them."  
"What does that matter?" She asked, slowly sipping the third drink.  
"Because I'm not going to do it with somebody I don't LOVE!"  
"Fine, fine," She said, standing up. "I'm calling a cab and going home. Suigetsu promised we'd have sex tonight." I sighed.  
"I should go too." I followed her to the cab and we both climbed in.  
"2749 Mizuho Avenue please." I said.  
"And 2264 Shima Drive after that." Karin followed, trying not to slur her sentence.  
"Alright." The cab driver said, pulling out on the street and starting to my house.

A few minutes later, I waved goodbye to Karin and handed some cash to the cab driver. I pulled my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door to my house.

My head was pounding like hell and I knew I was going to be nice and hungover for work tomorrow. I plopped down on the couch, about ready to fall asleep there.  
"Ugggghhhh..." I groaned and made a shitty effort to stand up, barely making it to my feet. I had no idea that four mojito's could make my head pound so much. They don't even TASTE like alcohol...

I shuffled into my bedroom, shedding my uncomfortable shoes, jewelry, shirt and skirt and swan-diving into my bed in my bra and panties.  
"Goodnight, world. I'm not looking forward to my hangover tomorrow."

_**Chapter 2! Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto  
**

**Relieving Stress**

**Chapter 3: My First Official Day**

**_Chapter 3! Please leave a review!_**

When I woke up the next morning, as I had predicted, my head was pounding so hard I wanted to stab myself. There were dark circles under my eyes and my hair was messed up to the point where when I was trying to brush it I almost ripped half of it out.  
I walked over to my closet in my bra and panties, opening the shoji doors and looking inside. I pulled out a black skirt and a navy blue semi button-up. I decided that they looked good together and walked into my bathroom to put them, along with some simple jewelry, on.

About 40 minutes later, I was getting out of my car and walking into the building where I worked. Tenten greeted me cheerfully when I opened the glass doors and I replied with a simple "Hn."  
"Who pissed in YOUR coffee this morning?" She asked after seeing my annoyed expression.  
"Nobody," I replied. "I'm just tired."  
"Oooookaaaay..." She cooed, returning to her work and typing something down on her computer.

I sat down in my office and turned all the lights off, slinking down in my chair. I reached for the ice cream in the freezer, and rather than eat it I stuck the container to my temple.

Once that wasn't really cold, I put it back and reached for another when the handle on my door was pushed down and a figure walked in. Sai.  
"Good morning, Yamanaka-san. I came to see how you were- why the hell are all the lights off?"  
"No reason... But please don't turn them on." I said, trying not groan.  
"I'll be back in a second." He said, slipping out of my office and coming back a minute later, setting a metal can on my desk. I grabbed it up and pushed it to my forehead.  
"You're supposed to drink it."  
"I'm to hungo- I mean, I have too much of a headache to drink it..."  
"Uh-huh, now drink up." I popped the tab and took a long gulp out of it.  
"What's in this?!" I yelped, wanting to throw up even more.  
"It's Diet Coke and Tums for settling stomachs with Tylenol mixed in to help with headaches." He said, lighting a cigarette and sitting down in one of my chairs.  
"Thanks boss." I said, finishing it despite the disgusting taste.  
"No problem." A puff of smoke escaped his lips and I coughed.  
"Oh. Sorry 'bout that." He said, putting it out.  
"Oh no, you don't have t-"  
"It's okay. I can tell that you aren't okay with that." He smiled at me and I returned the gesture.  
"Thanks boss." I said, clicking a few keys on my computer.  
"No problem. Now, I need those budget spreadsheets on my desk tomorrow morning, 'kay?"  
"'Kay." I replied, opening Microsoft and the email he had sent me side-by-side and starting to type.  
"Good. I'll leave you alone for now. If you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, come see me in my office." He said, standing up and walking outside, clicking my lights on.  
"Okay! Let's get something done!" I said, continuing to insert the data into the spreadsheet.

A few minutes later, all the data was inserted, but I didn't know what I was supposed to do and all I saw on the email was said data.  
"Damn. I didn't want to bother him again." But in any case, I stood up and walked out of my office and towards Sai's.  
"I told you, I'm sorry!" A woman's voice cried from his office.  
"And I told you I don't believe you." Sai voice replied, still monotonically.  
"Please, it's over between me and Sasuke-kun, I SWEAR!" I decided to peek into the office to see who this lady was, although I had my suspicions.

I looked through the slots in between the closed blinds. The woman arguing with Sai had Sakura pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a lot of really expensive clothes and was crying. A lot.  
"Please, I love you!"  
"Than maybe you should have thought about it before you started sleeping with my BROTHER!" I gasped a little bit. I hadn't known him for a week, but I could already tell that Sai wasn't the type to yell. At all.  
"Please believe me!" She cried.  
"No Sakura." I knew it! Sakura Haruno, Sai's ex-fiancé.  
"P-pl-ease. I miss you..."  
"Goodbye. I'm sure my brother will make you happy." She turned to the door and I ducked into Tenten's empty office until she left.  
Once I was certain she was gone, I stood up and walked into Sai's office. His chair was facing the wall so I couldn't see him.  
"B-boss?" I said weakly.  
"Leave. Now." He said, even weaker than what I had just said.  
"I-is something wrong?" I walked closer, craning my neck to see the... tears?! I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Nope, I was right. My boss was crying.  
"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone." He said quietly.

I walked around his desk and spun the chair so he faced me.  
"What. Happened?" His eyesight left mine. He was avoiding me.  
"Sai. Please tell me what happened."  
"Like you didn't hear it." He said sternly.  
"I guess you're right."  
"And it's not like you didn't hear _all_ about my past from Tenten."  
"Well..."  
"Exactly. You know what's wrong, so stop asking." He said bitterly. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"You know what you need? A night out! You should come to a bar with me and friends! I think you'd like them!"  
"I'm not into that stuff..."  
"Oh come on!" A voice called from the hallway. Tenten. "You LOVE getting smashed! I remember this one time a couple months ago when you came to work totally wasted and started making out with Temari on the Reception Desk!" My boss's face flushed.  
"Akuma-san..."  
"You know you liked it..." She said with a devilish smile.  
"I'm warning you..."  
"He got up on his desk and took off his shirt and started dancing to I'm Sexy and I Know It and it was really funny. I got a couple pictures if you wanna see 'em!"  
"Yes please!" I said, grabbing her phone and starting to laugh my ass off.  
"I'm glad you two are having fun at my disposal..."  
"No problem boss." Tenten said, playing a video.  
"He SANG too?!"  
"Mmhmm..." She was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing more.  
"Akuma," Sai said a sternly as he could. "Turn. It. Off."  
"Okay, okay fine." She shot me an "I'll show you later" look.  
"Now what did you want to ask me Yamanaka-san?"  
"Huh? O-oh! Umm, I put all the data into the spreadsheet, but you didn't tell me what to do with it!"  
"Oh. Just make a couple different graphs and send it to me. I'll finalize some details and then send it to MY boss." I nodded and left.

Once I was back in my office, I whipped out my phone and called Karin.  
"Heeey guuuuuuurrrrrlllll." She said.  
"Hey Karin."  
"What's up?"  
"I was wonder if we could have a girls night out. Like, tomorrow maybe? Hinata and Matsuri could come and stuff!"  
"Well... I kinda promised Suigetsu we'd go on a date then..."  
"You can bring him! We can all bring dates!"  
"YOU have a boyfriend?!"  
"No, but I can find somebody."  
"Uh-huh," Karin replied. "Oh, I should probably warn you. Matsuri'd bring Gaara if she came."  
"Gaara?"  
"Yeah. They started going out a couple days ago." I frowned into the receiver.  
"Really? Why wasn't I informed of this?" I said, clicking the mouse and opening my email to tell Sai about it. His response came back as an immediate "no", but I emailed him again and told him all about it. I even picked the good bar with the expensive drinks, hoping I could pull some sort of magic and get him to buy my drinks.  
"I don't know, why didn't you ask her?"  
"Because I'm not super familiar with the whole idea of Matsuri betraying me and going out with my ex." Karin sighed.  
"Well what can you do, ya know?"  
"I guess." Sai responded again._ I'll think about it_. Asshole...  
"So, tomorrow at the good club, okay? Tell the girls about it."  
"Kay-kay! See ya then!" She hung up and I listened to the buzz of the call-disconnected noise for a minute or so. I emailed Sai again, this time with a little emoticon that I had found on the Internet of somebody begging on their knees.  
"C'mon, c'mon..." I said, waiting for a reply. It came a few minute later. _"Fine. I'll come if you really want me too. But if Tenten hears about this, she'll want to come."_ I responded quickly that she could come if she wanted.  
"What can I come to?" A voice said from behind me. I screamed.  
"T-Tenten! You scared me half to fucking DEATH!"  
"Sorry, sorry. But what can I come to?"  
"Oh, nothing. Sai and I are going to a club with a bunch of my friends."  
"Oh, I am TOTALLY coming." She said smiling demonically.  
"Sai figured you would." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"When is it?"  
"Tomorrow night. We'll leave together and go to my place and we can all take a cab from there."  
"Kk. Should I bring my clothes for the club to work?"  
"Sure I guess." I replied. I'd simply change into them when I got to my house, but since Tenten doesn't live there I guess that makes sense.

I emailed that information to Sai and then texted Karin that'd I was gonna bring another friend of mine from work. She said it was okay.  
"So," I said to Tenten after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I heard Sai and Sakura-san having a fight earlier."  
"Y-you did?!" She said, leaping up out of her chair.  
"Yeah," I replied. "She was crying a lot and saying something about it being over between her and Sasuke."  
"Seriously?!" She was obviously taking this as a super-important tidbit of gossip.  
"Mmhmm. But he shot her down and she ran out crying. And so I went in there a minute or so after she left and he was CRYING. We talked a little bit and then you showed up."  
"Wow... This is a HUGE development!"  
"...What?"  
"This is a HUGE development in the SaiInoSaku love triangle!"  
"Excuse me? Sorry to burst your bubble Sweetie, but I don't have romantic feelings for my boss, and I don't give two shits about his relationship with some pink-haired chick from Management." She rolled her eyes.  
"I MEAN that this is huge in Sai moving on and away from Sakura-san! He shot her down! If this had been evens week ago, he probably woulda fucked her right then and there. That PROVES that you've done something to his head."  
"I haven't been working here for three days, and you believe I've somehow changed my boss's life?"  
"Yup!" I pressed my hand to my forehead. I didn't know if my hangover was relapsing or not, but I was getting a MAJOR headache from all this shit.  
"Well anyway- you know what, screw it." I said, turning back to my monitor.  
"Well, I'm going to lunch! You wanna come?" She said, grabbing her coat of the back of one of my chairs.  
"Uh, sure." I turned off the monitor and grabbed my jacket.  
"Okay! Let's go!"

_**Chapter 3! Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Relieving Stress**

**Chapter 4: Lunch With Tenten Akuma**

* * *

Tenten and I walked down to her car, which was parked fairly close to the main entrance and climbed in.

"Nice car," I said, looking around, "Must've cost a fortune."  
"Yeah," she replied, "but I'm almost done paying it off." She patted the dashboard and turned on the radio, switching to Blue Collar Comedy on Sirius. She then put the car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot.

We drove in silence most of the way there. Well, not really. Tenten insisted on talking about the "SaiInoSaku" bullshit going on at the office up to the point where I had to scream, "I will fire you if you don't shut the fuck up." That seemed to shut her up until we got to the restaurant.

We sat down at our table and Tenten said,  
"So, why're we going to a club tomorrow night?"  
"Why not?" I asked, "I'm new to work, this'll be a good chance to bond with my boss and coworker."  
"Bullshit," she replied, "Real reason, please." I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Two of the three other friends I have are in relationships so I'm bringing a guy do I don't seem completely third-wheely."  
"What about the third friend?" Tenten asked.  
"Well, guys can't keep their gross perverted hands off her. She'll be sucking face with some guy in a couple hours."  
"Really?" Tenten asked, "She's hot?"  
"She looks like a model, to be honest. But not in an anorexic, trashy, whore kinda way. She's REALLY pretty and she doesn't even try…" I frowned, but then smiled. I liked being friends with Hinata. She was nice, and I had found many boyfriends just by sitting there with her at a bar.

"She sounds cool. I'll meet her tomorrow, right?"  
"As long as shooting doesn't run late." I said, giving my order to the waitress.

"Shooting?" Tenten asked after the woman was gone.  
"Yeah," I said, "she's gonna be in some movie with Ryan Gosling. It's coming out next year. I get to go to a red carpet premiere with her and the boyfriend I know she'll have." I popped a Tylenol into my mouth, washing it down with my water. My head still hurt when I made any sudden movements.

"Well, damn," Tenten said, "I'm going to have to get to know this girl pretty well. Wait… should I bring at date to this whole mess?" she drank some more pop.  
"No," I said, "you'll probably find someone there."  
"Yeah," she agreed, "relationships are all shit anyway."  
"Then what're all those pictures on your desk of that guy?" Tenten's expression went sour.  
"Thanks for reminding me to get rid of those," she said.  
"Who is that?"  
"My ex-boyfriend. He figured all this shit out and we were over like," she snapped her fingers, "that. But that's okay. He wasn't good at it anyway. I mean, he was a really nice guy, but I need someone who can accept that I need to be semi-free."  
"That's gonna be hard," I said, "because if you get to be free, he should get to be free to and then he'll cheat on you with just about anyone he can and then still take advantage of living with you and things like that."  
"And I guess I'm okay with that," Tenten said, "I don't need someone to make me happy. I just need someone to take away stress for a night so I can face all the shit that'll get thrown at me over the next couple days, then repeat."  
"That's also gonna be hard," I told her, "I mean, eventually he might want something more, or even you will and the other isn't going to want it."  
"Or the other will! Think about that!" I rolled my eyes.  
"I am thinking about that. It just isn't practical. You're either single, or you aren't. That's how it works in my book."  
"That's not how it works in the office's book…" Tenten said with a laugh, "You hade better get used to that. Embrace it, I say."  
"You sound like my friend Karin…" I said, taking another sip of water, "She pretty much hates her boyfriend and vise versa. It's not really important that they fight, but because of it she's always talking about how she's going to start sleeping with some other guy on the side, but she never does."  
"And you think I'd lie about that?" Tenten asked, "Sweetie, I have slept with literally every single person I work with. I can sleep with someone on the side, no problem." I laughed. I had too.

"But that's the thing," I told her, "you actually can't. When was your last long-term relationship?"  
"About six months ago."  
"Before you broke up, how many people did you sleep with?"  
"Three."  
"How many since you two broke up?"  
"… fifteen."  
"My point exactly. Even if you still can, your brain can't take having feelings for more than one person for a while." Tenten grimaced.  
"This conversation is taking a lot out of me."  
"Sorry," I said.  
"Don't be. You're my boss, you can walk all over me and not have it matter."  
"Are you sure?" She nodded, stabbing the salad the waitress handed her just a little too hard.  
"Positive?"  
"Yes." she said, stabbing the leafy greens again. We continued to talk about various other things for the remainder of lunch. There really wasn't much to talk about, but I got to know her better. I guessed we could be friends. She was pretty nice.

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

The next day after work, Tenten and I went back to my house so I could change into what I was going to wear. Tenten said she'd steal some of my clothes, but I was pretty sure she already had her dress on under her clothes. It was just a bunch though. I had told everyone to meet at my house and while I fished through my closet, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Tenten, can you get that?!"  
"Sure!" I heard the door open and Matsuri ask,  
"Who're you?"  
"Tenten. Who're you?"  
"Matsuri. This is Gaara."

I froze. It'd been forever since I'd talked to Gaara. And after we broke up, I'd started dating Kankuro. Not my best move, but I really liked him, and that was okay with Gaara. Or, at least he never protested out loud.

"Matsuri, keep the door open!" I heard Karin scream, "Hina-baby and K-chan in the ho~use!"  
"Excuse her," Suigetsu said, "my girlfriend's insane."  
"Shut it! I'm about to have a good ti- who's the hottie driving the $150,000 car?" I heard a car door slam.  
"Sorry, am I late?" I put my last earring on and went out to the front door.

"You didn't say he was this hot!" Karin whispered to me when I got into the front room, "Or RICH."  
"It didn't come up."  
"When I asked you to tell me about him, you did a shitty job…"  
"Whatever," I whispered, turning to the group, "Okay!" I said happily, "Let's have fun!"

* * *

_**Chapter 4. It's short, but whatever. R&R! -Chiharu**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto! **

**Relieving Stress**

**Chapter 5: Clubbing**

**_And my wondrous chapter-naming strikes again!_**

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

The eight of us piled into my five person car, as I was decided as designated driver even though it was my idea to come in the first place. I really hoped that the police wouldn't decide to pull me over. I knew that some people would take a cab home, so there might be room for the people I was taking home.

The second we got there, Karin and Tenten whisked Hinata and Matsuri away to the dance floor, leaving Suigetsu and Gaara to their own devices. The second they got their drinks they started getting chatted up by a couple of very, very, drunk girls.

Sai and I sat near the back of the bar. I allowed myself one cocktail for the whole night, which I sipped once every few minutes. Before I had half my glass drained, Sai had a collection of empty beer glasses scattered around him. We sat in a still awkward silence for quite a while. I wanted to start making small talk, but the only thing I wanted to ask him about was Sakura and his past, which I could tell her probably didn't want to talk about. I felt bad for him. He seemed like a really nice guy, and it wasn't right for me to bring up something from his past just like that. And apparently I was making a face that looked as though I was dying to ask him those questions because:

"I know what you want to ask me." Sai said, setting his glass down on the bar. "And if you're really set on knowing, I'll tell you." I bit my lip, but eventually nodded. Sai let out a deep sigh.

"Sakura was the manager of our division about a year before I worked my way up there and she got moved to management."

"She's older than you?" I asked.

"Only by about eighteen months," Sai replied. "She spent her time wandering around the building, ignoring most of her managerial duties and instead making small talk with our division. I spent a lot of time talking to her, and eventually I began to really like her.

"It wasn't until the company Christmas party about four years ago that I really started to like her. At the time, she was dating the CEO of the company who, by the way, was an asshole. During the party, he completely ignored her, choosing to flirt with every single girl who would listen, and since he was the boss, they'd all listen.

"Sakura and I started to talk and we decided to get out of there and go out for something to eat. The next night, we slept together. And we started doing that a lot.

"After doing that for about two weeks, I asked her to dinner. We dated for about two years, and then we got engaged. Two years ago Friday. We were happy, I knew we were.

"But I guess not because a few weeks later, I found out she'd slept with my brother. My fucking brother." He smacked his glass down on the counter.

"So I broke it off. I had to. I couldn't possibly stay with someone who'd cheated on me. So, now I lost my title "Smiley Sai" and I'm conflicted about it. I didn't want to be called something do childish, but at the same time that proved that I was really, truly, happy." My heart broke.

"I'm so sorry…" I said, staring into his eyes. "No one should have to go through something like that. And you know what, she doesn't deserve you! You're a great guy, I can tell even though I haven't really gotten a chance to know you. You deserve someone better than some pink-haired bitch who slept with your brother while you were ENGAGED!" Sai looked at me like I had spat on a puppy then kicked it off a cliff into a volcano. He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds and then kissed me. My eyes grew wide. Eventually, I gave in and began to kiss him back.

When he finally pulled away from me, I could see the glossy sheen in his eyes. I saw that sheen every time I was around Karin; he was drunk.

"I apologize," Sai said, staring down at his drink.

"You don't need to apologize. You're drunk. And even if that isn't the reason for that, it's fine." Sai smiled at his beer.

"Thank you, Yamanaka-san."

"Call me Ino."

"Thank you, Ino-san."

* * *

_**Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
